Love Letters
by Shadowed Tigress
Summary: *COMPLETED* Okay it's done! (atleast for now) the following are letters Videl writes to Gohan during the Buu Saga
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't owe anything. LoL, except for the plot. This story may be a little confusing, but I'll see if I can straighten everything out.

The following is a story written like letters, or a diary. They're from Videl to Gohan. If you get confused, let me know. I'll see if I can straighten it out.

Later,

Bewitching Dragon 

P.S. these letters take place during the Buu saga, where the Supreme Kai takes Gohan away and everyone thinks he's dead.

LOVE LETTERS

September 4th

Dear Gohan,

How are you? I know your father claims your dead, but I can't accept that in my heart. I only wish I could've told you the truth before you disappeared. I wish you knew that you carry my love with you.

I love you Gohan. Even if you really are dead, I know that the love I feel for you will last forever. I never knew that these emotions inside of me were love until you weren't there. Hopefully I'll be able to give you this letter someday. 

Until then, know that I love you and I'm praying for you.

Love always,

Videl

September 5th

Dear Gohan,

I've decided to write to you every day. After my mom died, I wrote letters to her and let her know how much I loved and missed her. Now I'm writing to you. If you are still alive, I might give these letters to you one day. Hopefully sooner, rather than later.

Anyways, I just wanted to let you know what's going on in Hercule City. 

Just yesterday, I caught three bank robbers and solved a missing person's case for the police. But during it all, I kept dreaming about what would have happened if we were together. The best crime fighting team in the city, Videl and Saiyaman. And I never told you the truth about my feelings for you. Ironic isn't it?

Well anyways, I gotta run. I have a city to save, you know? 

Love you,

Videl

September 5th (later on)

Hey Gohan,

I just thought I'd tell you all about my day. School was a drag. All of our teachers are asking about you, but I don't know what to say. I wish I knew for certain if you were dead or not. Let me know, please? There was no crime today. Buu destroyed another city looking for you brother and Trunks though. Please take care.

Love,

Videl

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. They will get longer in the end. I just have to say that this story has haunted me for a while. It's a relief to get it down, finally!

When my mom died, I wrote letters to her. I got a better grip to my feelings that way. I hope this makes since. Having Videl write these letters to Gohan after his supposed death seemed like a good way for her to cope. After all, she has had a very big shock!

Later,

BD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just to remind ya'll I don't own DB/Z/Gt or anything along those lines. The only thing I own is this plot. Nothing more or less. Enjoy it!

Later,

BD 

Chapter 2

September 6th (early)

Dear Gohan,

I'm sorry. I was so depressed last night. I cried myself to sleep. I only wish you were here. I wanted to hold you tight and never let go. Do you love me? I wonder about that constantly. I don't know what I'm going to do if friendship is the only thing you feel for me. 

Jeez, talk about depressing! I promised myself that I wouldn't be this way today, and yet it seems as if I'm failing miserably. Anyways, I dreamt about you last night. It gave me a sense of comfort and peace. We were so happy, and yet it was only a dream.

Anyways, I want you to know that I'm totally convinced that your alive. I only wish I had proof. 

Well schools about to start so I gotta run.

Love always, 

Videl

September 6th (later that day)

Dear Gohan,

School sucks! You wouldn't believe the amount of homework I have. I swear my teachers hate me. The only thing I really want to do right now is search for you and I can't. Dad is getting entirely to big headed. I think 18 threw the fight, but I can't prove anything. 

I heard all about you fighting Cell. I know I bragged about my Dad saving the world, I only wish you had trusted me with the truth. When I found out about your family, I was freaked. 

Hey I have a bone to pick with you. Why didn't you admit to being the golden fighter? I know I asked you if you were, and you specifically told me that you weren't him. I never even knew you could power up and change your hair color!

Well, I think I'm done griping for now.

Love always,

Videl

September 7th

Dear Gohan,

This is the only letter I'm going to write today. I'm so tired. I haven't seen your brother or Trunks lately. I hope their all right. Your Dad is training them. He is so sweet! Goten looks so much like him. But you do also, in a cuter way of course!

Buu has destroyed another city. Dad's hiding. His fan club expects him to destroy Buu all by himself. I hope he admits the truth. But I don't have any expectations. If he fights Buu, he will die. I know this in my heart.

Well I gotta go. Bed is starting to look so tempting.

Love Always,

Videl

September 8th (really early)

Dear Gohan,

I just felt the need to write to you. It doesn't help matters that I just had the Daddy of all Nightmares. I woke up in tears. I dreamt that you were dead, and that I was pregnant with your baby. You never even knew you were going to be a father. But not long after you died, I lost the baby. I wanted to die to, but it was my punishment to live while everyone I knew was dead. Even now, I can feel the tears slip down my face. I know I've asked you before, but I need to ask again. Do you love me? Please let me know somehow. Maybe if I do, this emptiness inside of me will disappear.

Since my mom died, I never really wanted to get close to anyone. But you, Gohan, you touched my heart and proved for a fact that it wasn't covered in ice. 

By the way, Sharpner asked me out. God he's an egomaniac. He acted as if I should feel privileged to be asked. Of course I had to refuse. If I had accepted, he would've thought we were an item.

Well I'm going back to bed.

Love you always,

Videl

A/N I know this is short. But the plus side is that I can get out a few chapters at once. I know Goku only had one day on earth, but this is a fanfic. So I lengthened his stay. He gets one week on earth. After that he has to go back to the world of the dead. So all you flamers out there, just wanted you to know that I do know my DBZ. I'm just embellishing it a little bit! :P

Later,

BD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just another note saying that I do not own DB/Z/GT. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfics instead of writing story boards? So don't sue me! :P

This story contains a reference to September 11. I feel that as Americans, and people supporting America that we shouldn't feel ashamed to write about that day. September 11th will go down in history as one of the stupidest mistakes made by Terrorists.

Oh yeah, there's some angst between Videl and her Daddy. If you don't like it, don't review it. The following words are the author's presentation and do not reflect the views of anyone else.

Later,

BD

September 8th (later that day)

Dear Gohan,

I've found out what your Dad is teaching your younger brother and Trunks. He's teaching them the art of fusion. I'm not sure what it is, but it's supposed to turn your brother and Trunks into a figure called Gotenks. Don't ask me if it's permanent, I'm just not sure. (But if you ask me, I don't think it is. Your Mom and Ms. Briefs would be pissed if it turned out true.)

Anyways, I have to tell you something that will probably piss you off. Dad has decided that since I'm dating a boy who's "weaker" than he is, he doesn't have to support me. I don't know where I'm going to go, but I figured I'd ask your Mom if I could stay with her and Goten up on Dende's lookout. I'm not sure what she's going to say, and if she refuses I don't know where I'm going.

Please come back to me. I miss you like crazy. I'm praying that you're not dead. What am I going to do if you are?

Love,

Videl

September 9th

Gohan,

She said yes! I think it had to do with the farewell "gift" my Dad gave me. If I wanted to find a weakling boy, I was going to go to him broken. 

My face is covered with bruises, it hurts to smile. But I'm so happy to be away from him. Do I sound like a weakling because I wouldn't fight him back? I figured that of all people you'd understand why I wouldn't. 

I knew that if I hit him, he'd die. I don't want his death on my conscious. He has all of his whores staying with him, so I don't think he'll miss me much.

I didn't mean to burden you. My life has nothing to do with you. No matter how much I'd like to change that.

Oh yeah, your Dad has to leave tomorrow. I really didn't believe it when everyone said he was, but if I can believe in gathering something called Dragonballs, then I can believe that a dead guy can come to earth.

When Bulma gathers the Dragonballs, she's going to wish back everyone that died yesterday, the good guys anyways.

Maybe I'll see you tomorrow. I really hope so.

Lots of Love,

Videl

September 10th

Dear Gohan,

Your Dad left today. I wish he hadn't. Piccolo is supposed to be taking over the boy's training. They are working so hard. I'm so proud of them. It's hard to remember that Trunks is only 8 and Goten 6. They seem so mature. I think Buu's attacks are giving them the edge they need. 

Buu is turning entire city populations into candy and food. It seems that everyone I knew is disappearing. Either into Buu's stomach, or into hiding.

Piccolo is such a nice guy. I can't believe that I was scared of him when I first met him. He is a very powerful figure. 

By the way, we were talking the other day. He let slip that he trained you when your Dad died the first time around. (I had a little trouble believing that people can be brought back to life.) Anyways, he said that he loved you like a son and that whether you knew or not you had a (I better not say, you may not feel the same way about me that I feel about you.) 

I know this seems weird, but I every little thing I learn about your past makes me feel just that much closer to you.

I wish you were here, then we could trade secrets, share all our memories about growing up.

I promise you that I will never make fun of you again. You've had a hard life, and yet you've accomplished more than I ever thought possible.

LL,

Videl

P. S. I'm tired of writing Lots of Love, so I'm abbreviating it. 

Love Videl

September 12,

Hey Gohan,

Yesterday wasn't so good for the Americans. Some idiot bombed their World Trade Centers and tried to destroy Pentagon. I'll say this for the terrorists; they must have balls of steel. We Japanese remember what happened when we bombed Pearl Harbor. I doubt that America has changed a lot in the years. They are still like a sleeping giant. These Terrorists have messed with the wrong people. 

Anyways, the search for the Dragonballs still continues. We have six of the balls. We just need one more. Before your Dad left, he told us to use only one wish, and save the other for a later date. We never know when we'll need it again.

I'm so tired Gohan. Although my bruises are fading, I still hurt inside. I can't believe my own father did that to me. Silly huh? To think that being related will stop you from someone's rage.

I wish you were here, I really miss talking to you.

LL

Videl


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own anything!

September 13th

Dear Gohan,

Hey, where are you?

Bulma made her wish yesterday. She brought back every good person who was killed on the day Vegeta went crazy. But you didn't come back. 

The Eternal Dragon told us that he couldn't bring back someone who was already alive. 

So you have to be alive somewhere. But where? Is that Supreme Kai guy with you?

Anyways,

I hope you come home soon.

Love always,

Videl

September 14th

Hey you,

What's going on?

Nothing here. I tried to get your Mom to accept rent, but she was adamant in her refusal. I think I hurt her pride. I didn't mean to. I just feel really bad about not paying for something. After all, it's not her fault my Dad's a heartless bastard. 

So anyways, I just want you to know that when you come back, if you don't love me, it's okay. Just don't break my heart. Don't try to feel something that isn't there.

Later.

Love,

Videl

September 16th

Dear Gohan,

I didn't feel like writing yesterday. I'm so melancholy. I wish you were here. Then you'd tell me how wonderful I am. Even though I'm not wonderful at all.

I ran into my Dad yesterday. He didn't even acknowledge me. It's like I'm dead to him. I know I should be happy that he didn't try to hurt me, but being dead to him feels even worse.

Well I'm going to go.

It seems I have a few tears left to cry over him.

Love you,

Videl

September 17th

Dear Gohan,

I saw you today. You look so mature. Where did you get that sword though? I don't really care. I have to decide whether or not to give you these letters. If I do, I hope you'll write me a letter, letting me know what you think.

If I don't, then I prove to the world that I'm the coward my Dad thinks I am.

Well here I go, trying to decide.

Love you,

Videl

A/N: I know I know, cliffhanger!

I haven't decided if she's going to give him the letters right off or wait a few months. Remember, Buu is attacking earth. When I figure out the date, I'll post my epilogue.

Till then,

B-D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own anything except the plot!  
  
Don't sue! :P  
  
Later,  
  
B-D  
  
  
  
  
September 18th (very early in the morning)  
  
  
Dear Gohan,  
  
How are you today? If everything goes all right, I'll be giving you this pack of letters in just a little bit. I want you to know how I feel before you go and try to fight Buu. This way, if anything happens, at least you know that you go with my love.   
  
It's hard to get the courage up to give you these letters. Even though I've been writing to you for the past few weeks, you still have no idea of what lies within my heart.  
  
How do I get the courage to give you these letters?  
  
Maybe I should peel the petals off of a daisy. If it would help, I'd do it.  
  
Well, here goes.  
  
Tell him.  
  
Tell him not.  
  
Tell him.  
  
Tell him not.  
  
Tell him.  
  
Tell him not.  
  
Tell him.  
  
Tell him not.  
  
Tell him.  
  
Tell him not.  
  
Tell him.  
  
Hmm. That was the final petal. I'm going to tell you. Or rather, I'm going to give you these letters and let you read them in peace. Just know that I'll be keeping my fingers crossed and wishing with all my heart that you'll love me as much as I love you!  
  
Love you always,  
  
Videl 


	6. Epilogue

A/N: I don't own DB/Z/GT the only thing I own is the plot!  
  
  
  
  
September 18th  
  
Dear Videl,  
  
I just finished reading the letters. I'm not sure what to say. You may not know this, but I'm kinda shy about expressing my feelings. But the truth of the matter is this. I love you. There is no denying it. My heart overflows with the feelings I feel for you. I don't know how to express them.  
  
I only wish that we had time to date, and get to know each other even better. With fighting Buu, I realize now that everyday is precious. We may not have another one. Piccolo probably told you that I see you as a Mate. He's right. But it's more than that. I believe with every last inch of my soul that you are my one true soul mate.   
  
My dad knew it too. Before we started fighting in the championship, he told me that you'd be a great choice for a wife. I have to say that I agree with him.  
  
Before we can go any farther though, there is something I have to tell you. I'm not fully human. I'm descended from a race of fighters, otherwise known as Saiyans. I know this is a lot of information to absorb at once, but I need to tell you the truth. Only after you know this can you accept me on every level. Saiyans mate for life. That's one of the reasons I put off looking for a girlfriend. How could I be satisfied with a girl who wasn't serious about me?   
  
Now that you know the truth about me, we can go on from there. Just remember that this love I have for you will never end. We'll always be together.  
  
Love you forever,  
  
Gohan  
  
  
A.N: Okay, if this story doesn't make sense, sorry. It's 3:13 in the morning, I had an idea and I can't go to sleep until I write it. Let me know if this ending sucks, and I'll try to fix it!  
  
Later  
  
And Sweet dreams to me! :)  
  
B-D 


End file.
